


things I hate about you

by shinsukita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Inarizaki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukita/pseuds/shinsukita
Summary: He hated him. But he had to admit Kita looked beautiful under the sun, laying on grass, eyes closed with a relaxed face.





	things I hate about you

He hated him.  
He was silent, never in the way of anyone, always punctual. He never quitted, not even when things got hard. He was always there, practicing, frowning like he has things that keeps him busy other than volleyball while practicing. He was successful, he always got the time for studying. He made time for studying. Atsumu never thought someone would be this interested in studying. He looked kind of peaceful, like studying make his thoughts go away.  
He hated him. But he had to admit Kita looked beautiful under the sun, laying on grass, eyes closed with a relaxed face. Not that he watched Kita, he was just passing by and saw him. His beautiful face. To put it clearly a beautiful face that he hated.  
He didn’t even know when he started hating him. Was it the time he scolded Atsumu for being stupid? Or was is the time he offered to tutor him because he thought Atsumu failed the class they took together? Well it wasn’t just a thought, Atsumu really failed it but he didn’t have to be smug about it.  
He hated always seeing his beautiful face, always feeling butterflies after he praised him and most importantly he hated the fact that he didn’t hate him, he just hated the feelings that he knew that was one sided.


End file.
